


She Loves

by Reborn_Here_And_Now



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn_Here_And_Now/pseuds/Reborn_Here_And_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Absolute and utter smut in an attempt to work on my JaimexBrienne obsession.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute and utter smut in an attempt to work on my JaimexBrienne obsession.

She loves his cock.   
She loves sliding her slit over it.   
She loves holding his cock in her two hands as she straddles him and then sliding her hands and slit over it.   
She loves watching his glittering green eyes as she moves over him.   
She loves to slide back and forwards, slowly, sensuously sucking him further into herself with each move.   
She loves to lower her breasts nearer to his chest, letting her nipples graze the golden hairs there, moving lower each time until skin meets skin.   
She loves the feel of his hand grazing her right side as she moves over him, touching every freckle and scar that maps her life.   
She loves stopping and teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock.   
She loves pushing him into herself, slowly sheathing his cock in her wet and waiting walls.  
She loves clenching around him and hearing him moan her name.  
She loves moving up and down his shaft while he grasps her right leg hard enough to bruise.  
She loves the feel of his maimed arm coming around her waist as he pulls himself p with his left hand to clasp her to him.  
She loves how he murmurs her name against her lips like a heartfelt prayer.  
She loves his strong quickening thrusts into her core.  
She loves the feel of her body coming undone, rippling, riding, writhing.  
She loves his explosion within her and grasping him to her as he comes undone.

She loves that her Septa was wrong.

She loves that everyone was wrong.


End file.
